Nightmare
by Xxcrazywriter94xX
Summary: This story is about a teen girl, half-vampire, half-werewolf, that originally was visiting Forke's due to a vampire problem. She expects it to be boring, but finds out that she may like it more than she thought.
1. Chapter 1: New Kid

**Introduction**

It was dark. The only light that had shown was the lightening that kept crackling. Alex was the in her crib, looking out the window. She could feel her parent's fear as they ran in the hall. They seemed to be waiting for something-or someone.

Her mother, Katherine, ran to her room and grabbed her lovely child. Alex closed her beautiful green eyes, hoping her parent's fear would vanish. Katherine ran downstairs, Alex in hand, and stopped running once she was with her best friend (Irene's father), Sederick. Alex still had her eyes closed, but could tell they looked horrified and were staring at the door of their house.

Then, she heard the door open and her eyes flashed opened. There were three vampires, Marcus, Caius, and Aro, that walked in, followed by their guards. They started flooding in, coming from the windows, the other doors, bedrooms.

"Aro, please", Katherine pleaded, "I'm the one you want". Aro smiled, "I'm sorry, my dear, but you know the rules". Katherine shook her head, trying to erase the scene out of her head. Sederick growled, and snapped, ferousiously at Caius, who was closing in. Jane was focused on Alex.

Kat saw Jane's glare at her daughter and pulled away so none of the evil vampires could see her. "No, not the child, Aro, _please_", she continued to plead. Aro sighed, with frustration, "Kat, you know why", he said, "But she won't harm anyone", she replied. "But she sleeps and eats human food, like 'them'. She's not like us", he yelled.

Caius took a step closer to Sederick. Sederick, now furious, phased. He was a huge wolf, now. He couldn't decide if he should attack. He hated hurting vampires; they were usually Katherine's friends.

"You know that Sederick is just my friend. I've know him since I was three. You know this isn't about him, either", Katherine said. He took a step closer, she whispered, "It's about Carlisle". Aro winced when she mentioned his name. He put his hands on her shoulder to read her mind, but she slapped his right cheek. He pulled away, and she ran, Sederick tagging behind. They stopped in the living room, realizing they were trapped by Jane and Alec. Sederick, still in his wolf form, stood in front of his family, in protection. Jane smirked, thinking he was stubborn.

Alex looked out the window and saw a wolf looking in, as if speculating. He caught her curiosity and stared back. She started to hear her father screaming in agony, and turned to look at the terrifying scene. Her father was being tortured by Jane and Alec.

"Alec, stop", Caius demanded. Aro looked at him, confused at his demand. "I would like to finish him, and I'd like him to _feel_ it", He explained. Alec nodded obeying what he was told. Katherine's tear feel on Alex and she looked at her mother, not fully understanding the situation. She had only been born a few days ago. Katherine looked down at her and forced a smile, hoping she could fool Alex. She then covered her Alex's ears, but she could still hear the screeching noise her father made, she could still hear his, scream in deep anguish. She squeezed her eyes, but the ugly scene would not escape.

Once it was over, Katherine uncovered her ears and Alex opened her eyes. She looked around for her father, but he was gone. Aro smiled, savagely, at Katherine, Alex could tell what he wanted. "How could you do this to Carlisle?" Katherine yelled in astonishment. "Love is an amazing thing", Aro continued to smile, still savagely. Alex noticed Caius was nowhere in sight. Marcus, the third vampire, was hesitating; obviously this was a discomfort to him.

Katherine tried to stop the evil vampire from trying to destroy her and her baby. Aro saw her struggle, "Kat, you had your chance". Katherine looked around for anything that could possibly stop him, but there was nothing. "Just not my baby, please", she cried. Aro shook his head, "I've already explained". "Aro", she screamed, a sob caught in her throat. She was once again trapped, against a wall. If she ran she knew he could easily outrun her.

"No, don't kill momma", Alex cried her first words. Aro ignored her and continued, "I'm sorry, Kat. I've always loved you". Then, Jane tortured her in ways Alex didn't understand, and Alec numbed her. There was no scream. Alex had no idea what had happened, but she knew it was horrible, but over. Her lovely mother fell to the ground, gasping her last breath, and gently closed her eyes.

Aro turned to Alex. "Now, time for the darling infant", he smiled. Marcus's eyes got big in disbelief. He knew Aro was very evil, but not that evil. Jane was happy of Aro's choice. She studied Alex carefully, as if deciding if she approved. Alex shook, not aware of what was happening. Jane let out a huge sigh in frustration. Aro cocked his head to the side, "well…" he asked. Jane stuttered, still trying, "I…I can't", Jane was shocked in disbelief.

Aro walked over to her and read her mind. Then he walked over to Alex, "You're a special one, am I wrong?" He was about to pick her up-

**New kid**

Sarah opened the blinds that blocked the bright sun away from the window. I groaned, "Sarah". She sighed, "Come on, today you start your new day at Forks and when are you going to call me 'Aunt' Sarah?" I rolled my eyes. She had asked me a million times, and I've answered her a million times. We were in our motel room. Aunt Sarah was planning to pack our stuff and bring them to Carlisle's while I was at school.

"Remind me why we're in Forks, again", I complained. "Carlisle wanted to see me. We're just visiting, but we're not sure for how long", she said, "Oh, and don't forget that he doesn't know your Kat's daughter". "Now, get up and quit whining, or you're going to be late", she ripped the covers off of me.

"But, I haven't finished the nightmare", I complained. Sarah rolled her eyes. I've been having these nightmares ever since they happened. Sadly, that was the only memory I had of my childhood- and of my parents. Some of the things I didn't even know what they were talking about, or doing. For instance, I didn't know who any of the people were, or why they had reason to kill. No one ever told me. They just kept telling me that I should never search for for Carlisle, I had always heard of, but never knew. It seemed everyone knew him. Now it was my turn to finally meet him. But he had no idea who I was, except that I was just a friend staying. My mom decided she wouldn't tell him she had a child, because they loved each other.

A long time ago, Carlisle and my mother met when Carlisle moved nearby. They soon found they both were alike (they both were vampires). Every day they liked each other more and more, until they realized they were in love. Carlisle, adopted a boy named Edward, and my mother acted as his mother. But there was an interference-Aro, the leader of the Volturi. He was best friends with Carlisle, and close to my mother. He knew her because her and Marcus, a Volturi member. Aro discovered their love and got furious. My mother and Carlisle realized they couldn't be together and they covered up they're love. My mother dated my father, and her best friend, who was a werewolf. She then had me. As for Carlisle, he met another girl named Esme, which he is now married to. Edward didn't even remember my mom. We had met once, already, but we were both young, and I was the only one who remembered.

Sarah dropped me off at the school, and I walked up to the door. I stopped half way, and looked inside. There was a teenage boy at the door looking for someone-me. I could tell it was Edward, I remembered his face. He had gold hair, gold eyes. He was of course pale, and would have dazzled me, if I wasn't used to it. He had changed a little, but I still recognized him. I walked up to the door and confronted him, "You're Edward Cullen, aren't you". He looked down at me and smiled, "Yes, and you must be Alex", he shook my hand. His grip was firm; so much like I had heard of Carlisle was in him. "I thought there were more of you guys", I said, looking behind him. He laughed, "Yes, there is, follow me".

He started walking to a table. I followed, not really paying attention. I was too busy checking out my new school. I had been the new kid at school so many times, due to what my "family" was. The school was pretty, it was smaller than most, but I liked that. Less chance of being picked on for being so weird to people.

"Guys, this is Alex", Edward said, introducing me to the others. I turned to look at all of them, and was shocked at how many there were. There were five vampires, and a human. I didn't mind, unlike most vampires. Humans were ok to me. I eat normal food. It always seemed delicious to me, and it made me want to vomit just thinking about vampires and werewolves eating humans.

One of my old best friends was human. I also had one vampire friend and one werewolf friend. We were the strangest friends, but what I liked so much was that we were the strangest friends _together_. Thinking about them made me miss them. I imagined what they'd be doing right now if they were here.

Mandy, the vampire, would probably instantly be making conversation with the Cullen's. She had told me I was so lucky to meet them, they had gone down in history for becoming the biggest Vampire Coven, besides The Volturi.

Helena, the werewolf would stare at them and wrinkle her nose, as she does to all vampires. She'd wrinkle her nose because they smell bad. I don't really notice it, mostly because I've been living with them most of my life. She always tells me I should be living with werewolves, but my aunt would never let me. She just smirked. Helena also never trusted vampires, even if she'd known them for a century. The only one she trusted was Mandy, because I trusted her. I, too, am bad at trusting vampires, but only because of Aro. Carlisle trusted him, he was his best friend, and he ended up destroying his true love.

Ashley, the human, would probably just follow us and do what we do. She was the shy one. She was always scared that if she did anything wrong, she'd be dead. It was the same with werewolves. If Helena or I were in our wolf form and were walking towards her, she'd step out of the way, scared at our size. Once we told her to get on our backs, so we could take her for a ride. She shook when she spoke "Are you serious?" Mandy never minded, she loved to ride on us. Ashley, did trust us, but was very frightened at the power we had.

The Cullen's were smiling up at me. "Okay, so I'm Edward, this is my love, Bella. Don't you ever think about hurting her. This is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper", Edward pointed to the faces that belonged to the names. They all waved when their name was spoken. I waved back when they were done.

Emmett was very masculine. He was messing Jasper, who had blonde hair like his brother, Edward, but Jasper's blonde hair was a dirty blonde. His hair was a little stringy. He was the shortest boy in the family, but Edward was weaker than Jasper. Rosalie was gorgeous, with her beautiful blonde hair. Alice was like Jasper; strange. She had short black hair that stuck out, like Jasper's. She wore a totally different wardrobe than the rest of the people at the school, but didn't mind. Bella was the only "normal" person at the table. She wasn't pale, and had long brunette hair. It was curly and pretty. I have long black hair with two green stripes in them, one on each side.

I was born with the stripes, though most don't believe me. I don't ever remember anyone highlighting my hair, and I have a good memory. I have a better memory than vampires, but that's no surprise because vampires are stupid, and get sidetracked easily. I find it very funny, if you ask me.

"I'm Alex; I'm very different than you guys, and Edward, I would never hurt your Bella. It disgusts me to think what others do to humans", I said. Some of them winced when I mentioned living the Denali Coven; others were still focused on the different thing I had told them about. Alice had no emotion. I could tell she already knew all of that.

"Yes, it is true she is very different", Alice explained what all I could do. How I could phase, like other werewolves. How I liked hamburgers instead of human blood or meat. She explained that I had a gift, like them. She explained my interest in werewolves. When she explained that, Bella looked up, and smiled. Alice giggled. I hesitated uncomfortably. I stiffened, and felt calm. I looked at Jasper and smiled. He winked at me.

The dismissal bell rang, and the Cullen's surrounded me and showed me around. I had a lot of classes with them, even though I was supposed to be a sophomore. I was so smart I was in advanced, and there weren't a lot of people that smart at Forks so they had no advanced classes, so they told me I could take junior classes. Of course, Edward "dazzled" the receptionist to let me have some classes with them.

My aunt had informed me about my fake life. My last name was Denali, still, and I was to be the Cullen's cousin. I came to visit. It seemed very true, and I thought it was better than my last name being 'Cullen'.

I walked to my first hour class. I had junior classes, because I was in advanced, but there weren't enough students to have advanced students, so I just decided to take junior classes. I was supposed to be a sophomore. My first hour was chemistry with Jasper and Alice. So we walked to class together.

"Mr. Brown, we have a new student", Jasper announced. The man who had his back to us, turned around, along with the rest of the class. I felt uncomfortable. I hated when a lot of people looked at me, especially humans, because I was worry my cover could be blown. I smiled sheepishly and waved. "Ah, and what is your name", Mr. Brown asked. "Alex Denali", Alice answered boldly, as if she was one of them. Mr. Brown nodded, and then he looked at me in curiosity, "You look a little young to be in here". "Yes, I'm fifteen, a sophomore, but there weren't any advanced classes, so I skipped", I quietly answered.

Sarah had told me not to tell anyone my real age and why I was in the class. "It only attracts attention", she had said.

Everyone stared at me surprised, something I didn't fully get. "Why is everyone so surprised", I asked Jasper in a voice too low for the rest to hear. "You're the only sophomore that's ever skipped", Jasper whispered back.

Before I could talk back, the teacher shot another question. "What was your last school"? "I was homeschooled by my aunt-Carlisle's sister", I replied. "And what brings you to Forks", He asked. "My aunt wanted to visit her brother, Carlisle", I looked at Jasper and Alice to see if I was doing okay. Alice smiled, Jasper nodded, reassuring me I was doing well.

Once he thought he was satisfied, he showed me my new seat, beside Jasper and Alice. He figured I'd like that, which was a relief.

The other classes were just as good, except the teachers didn't ask as many questions.

At lunch I ate with the Cullen's. There had been some nice humans that tried talking to me, but I tried avoiding them. Humans had always thought I was a freak. Lucky for me, the Cullen's are considered freaks to them, too. Vampires and werewolves also thought I was a freak. I'm unique; no one has ever been half anything, except me.

I sat down at the strange table. They were quiet at the table, and they always talked to their brother and sister/ boyfriend and girlfriend-or wife and husband if you want to talk about Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie had told me that they were married. Jasper and Alice were just couples, but have been for a very long while.

"Hey! How has the first day been so far", Bella looked up at me. I picked up and apple and replied before eating it, "Good, but I'm already not fitting in. My aunt will be mad", I ate part of the apple, then picked up my hamburger. "Why? It's not your fault", Bella said. "That's just who she is", I rolled my eyes, "She hates that I'm different". Bella nodded thinking through the news I had just given her. I thought it was kind of funny.

I looked at the family I wish I was a part of, seeing what they were doing. Emmett and Rosalie were quietly talking, hoping Edward wasn't listening in. He wasn't, he was focused on human thoughts. I could tell that he listens to his brother and sister's thoughts all the time. Jasper and Alice were holding hands and Alice was giggling. "Why don't you guys get married, like Rosalie and Emmett", I asked thinking out loud. Jasper looked up at me, surprised. I quickly apologized, "That wasn't my place". They seemed to not mind, but they both ignored the question. Emmett laughed at the situation.

It got quiet for a second, and then I looked at Edward, to see who he was concentrated on. He was staring at Jessica. I realized Jessica had been looking at us-well me, all lunch hour. "What is she thinking", I asked. Edward turned to look at me and hesitated. "Well", I said, waiting. "She's thinking of how weird you are- and how bad you smell", Edward said in a serious tone, then he smelled me and wrinkled his nose", you really should try perfume-or body odor at least". I laughed, and looked at Jessica who was whispering to the girl beside her. Both girls stared at me when Jessica was done. I narrowed my eyes, and they're eyes got big.

"Don't worry about them", Bella replied to my glare. One of the girls, she wasn't staring at me, waved awkwardly to Bella. "You know them", I asked surprised. Bella was so sweet; I couldn't imagine she'd hang out with those kinds of girls. "Jessica and Lauren", Bella said, though it sounded as a question, "Yea, Lauren hates me". I nodded.

I looked around at the lunch room, seeing my new peers. I scanned the room, and stopped when a group of guys caught my eye. "Who are they", I pointed at them. They all looked at me, as if they heard me. But they couldn't have. The only people who could hear well were werewolves and vampires. The Cullen's were the only vampire coven, and Sarah had told me there were no werewolves, though I don't know why I trust her.

All the Cullen's looked to see who had caught my eye. Edward smirked, "Figures". Bella rolled her eyes, "That's Jacob Black, my best friend, and his best friends, Embry Call, and Quil Aterra". There were some other guys that were with them, but I decided not to ask. "Why they all alone, people are are staring at them", I wondered. "Because they think of them as 'amazing', they help out the town, and people think that makes them popular", Bella smirked at the thought, "I think of them as friends". The rest of the lunch period was quiet. Bella and I were the only ones that actually ate anything.

The bell rang, and all of us scurried to our next class. I went to the trash can to empty my tray. Jessica walked up to me, seeing that I was alone, and her friends followed. "If you want a good reputation, I would drop the Cullen's", Jessica snapped. "And what if I don't care about my reputation", I smirked. Jessica rolled her eyes, and flipped her hair. "You're weird, you know that", Lauren said. "Not weird, just different", I smiled with pleasure. "No, you're weird", Jessica said, bluntly.

My next class was English-my best subject. I walked up to a woman writing on the black board. Once I got to the teacher's desk, I said, "Umm…are you the teacher". The girl turned around and smirked, "Yea, right". I heard a giggle from behind me, and instantly knew who it was-Jessica. "I would be the teacher", a woman's voice said behind me. I turned around and saw the teacher entering the room. "And you would be…", She asked. "Alex Denali", I said. "Ah, I see you're friends with the Cullen's, huh", the teacher asked. "Er- yea, I'm just visiting them-and old friend of theirs", I repeated what I said the whole day. It was kind of getting annoying. "Well, I am Ms. Ashlee", the gorgeous woman explained. She gave me a book, a syllabus, and a couple of other papers I didn't know what they were. Then, she showed me my seat. I sat beside the boy Bella had pointed out to me, one of Jacob's friend-Embry Call.

Quil was on his other side, and looked at me when he saw that I was sitting by his best friend. Quil found me attractive. It was pretty obvious, and Embry got annoyed with it. I can't blame him, though. Quil hit Embry and winked at him. Embry rolled his eyes, thinking he was pathetic. I giggled silently, but they both heard and looked at me. I quickly put on a straight face. Embry smiled, realizing I was laughing at Quil.

I realized the teacher had already started her lecture. I tried to listen, but kept getting distracted. A lot of werewolves do that, I have found. They have good hearing and smelling, so if they smell meat, or hear a good conversation, they easily get distracted. I looked around to find any familiar faces. I found Jacob and Jessica were the only other ones I recognized. Jacob was in the front, beside Jessica. He was concentrating-or at least pretending to, I couldn't tell.

My last hour was PE, which I had with Alice, Rosalie, Quil, Jacob, Embry, Emmett, and Bella. I was relieved to find out I knew a lot of the people in the class-or at least recognized their faces. Quil walked me to PE- well Embry and Quil, but Embry was behind us just listening. There wasn't anything really to listen to, because Quil kept going on and on about different things that I wasn't really listening to. I heard something about how he, Embry, and Jacob liked to work on cars. They both ran to Jacob once they reached the gym.

"Hey", Irene yelled over the students in the gym. Emett smiled and waved, sweetly. Alice smiled, 'I'm so glad that we have two classes together though I'd like more", She turned to Emmett, "Maybe I should get Edward to dazzle the receptionist". Bella laughed and Emmett said, "I think she's had enough of his 'visits'". Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"So, Bella, you still aren't used to another vampire around, are you", I asked the girl hidden behind Emmett. She replied, "Sorry, you're just…so…different". I smiled, "Yes, I get that reaction a lot. I have had so many reactions". Bella giggled, imagining all the reactions I have seen.

That night the Cullen's welcomed me and Sarah. "Hello, and welcome", Carlisle said, and hugged Sarah. "Hello, Carlisle", se kissed his cheek, "Esme, you look so beautiful". Sarah walked in. "How are the Denali's", Edward asked Sarah. "Wonderful, just wonderful", Sarah smiled. I was scared to walk in. I was scared of what would happen. It felt weird being at the house that should be mine, meeting the man that should be my father, but seeing him with another woman.

I just stood there. My aunt seemed to belong there, but I just didn't. Like a puzzle piece that doesn't belong, but you make it fit anyway. "Dear, come out of the cold", Carlisle smiled. I looked at him and stepped in, He held his hand out for me to shake, "I am Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme". I looked at Esme and didn't say a word. Carlisle put his hand down, "It's a pleasure to meet Sarah's lovely daughter". I nodded. Sarah gave me a warning look. "I'm Irene", she said, quietly. Carlisle straightened and said, "Well, you must be hungry. We bought some regular food for you". Esme "floated" to the kitchen.

We started to visit, to get to know each other. "Carlisle, you should see what Irene can do", Edward smiled, "She's amazing; different". He looked at me, and said, "Well, show us". "I can't. I can sense things. I know when Edward is reading my thoughts, or when Alice has seen my future and if it's good or not, I can sense a lot of things", I said, "I sleep. I can phase much easier than Jacob and Sam. I just have to wish of becoming a werewolf, they have to get furious. I can do a lot of other things".

Carlisle looked at Sarah, stunned. Sarah struggled, trying to think of an explanation. I helped, "She adopted me", I quickly replied. Everyone looked at me, and Sarah mouthed 'thank-you', to me.

Another time during the night, I asked Carlisle how he knew Sarah. He hesitated and told me "I don't like talking about it. Basically, I knew her sister". My fake smile faded, and I no longer could smile. I got up and decided I'd go to sleep.

The Cullen kids walked me to the room I'd be living in for the next disastrous month. We walked into the room. It was gorgeous, like Sleeping Beauty's room. It was gold, and big. It had gold bars, which you could see your reflection in if you wanted to and vanilla covers which had pretty gold lines on it. In the wall that was across from me, and beside the bed, was a huge window. I walked over to the window. There were beautiful gold and vanilla curtains blocking it. I opened them up, and discovered that if I wanted to, I could walk on the roof. I looked to my left and saw a desk/dresser against the wall. There was an oval mirror connected. I thought my new room was perfect.

Edward put my only two suitcases down. Emett and Jasper can between Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie gasped. Jasper was running, and Emett chasing him. Alice rolled her eyes, "Oh, would you give it up, Jasp! Emett is going to win". A few seconds later, Emett yelled "Aha", and they both stopped. Emett had jasper by the shirt, and Jasper was trying to get away, hitting his brother any chance he got. Emett smiled with pleasure. Jasper turned around and smacked Emett hard. "Oww", Emett rubbed his cheek. Jasper sat on the bed and laughed. Emett groaned.

"Are you okay with the room", Alice asked, "Do you need anything". I nodded and smiled. Alice looked at Edward for a moment, then Edward told everyone, but Bella, Alice, and I, to leave.

I looked at Alice, waiting for her to speak, to give the reason for their leaving. Alice just waited patiently for them to leave. "You are very shy", she noted, "I must ask, why". "I- I can't tell you", I stuttered, "You just would never understand. You have no idea. I've been through way too much". Alice nodded. "I don't mind telling Bella, it's just, Alice is a Cullen. She'd tell Carlisle, and I can't have that happen", I looked at the floor, trying to avoid her look. "I'll leave. At least one of us will know, and Edward can't read her mind, so it's in secret", Alice replied, politely. I could tell she was disappointed that I didn't trust her, but I could also tell she understood.

Something made me trust Bella. Perhaps it was the fact that she had the gift of force shield, perhaps it was the fact that she was in love with a vampire, yet has never told anyone (including her father, Charlie) what _he _was. Alice left, and Bella watched. "So", Bella gave me the sign to start.

"My mother loved Carlisle. No, more like she was _in _love with him," I explained all the rest. About the nightmare I have every night. "I can talk to Ephraim Black, Billy's father. I am only fast when I'm a werewolf", I explained. When I finished, Bella's jaw had dropped. I wiggled uncomfortable. I felt it was a mistake. "Why don't you just tell the Cullen's" Bella came back.

"Carlisle doesn't even know that my mom had a child. She never told him, because she didn't want to give him grief. I've met Edward before, but he doesn't remember me. I'm jealous. I'm so infuriated. My Aunt, who doesn't even love me, by the way, is begging me to lie to the man that's supposed to be my father. I feel like Carlisle didn't even care about my mother, like he replaced her. I just wish I was apart of the family", I raised my voice. Bella winced, but she understood, "I want to be apart of it, too". I smirked, "You will soon enough. Edward will marry you, and you already act like their family. You're over here all the time, aren't you". Bella frowned and nodded. I could tell she wished she could make me happy.

I was relieved to know that someone finally knew my secret; someone finally knew why I acted the way I do. "I promise, I won't tell anyone, "Bella promised. "You can't tell Edward, especially. He'd tell Carlisle". Bella nodded, again. After I had some questions thrown at me, and we were done of our conversation, I decided I had enough, and just wanted to go to sleep.

Once I finally got settled into bed, I rolled around in the beautiful bed. I had already unpacked all my things, and was going over the day in my head. I thought about my new school, my new house, and pother stuff. I was still nervous about the fact that my story had been uncovered. What if Sarah found out?

Downstairs she heard laughing. All of them were laughing. I had forgotten the last time I had laughed like that. I wished I could, but I carry too much pain around. I ended up falling asleep crying.

I woke up screaming. All the Cullen's ran in my room, alarmed. I was embarrassed; I had forgotten to notify them about my "nightmare problem". All of us just stared at each other.

Sarah came in with coffee, drinking. "Hello, did you finish it this time", Sarah asked. I nodded. The Cullen's looked confused; it was kind of funny to see their reaction.

"Why do you always get so frightened when you dream about them every night", Sarah continued. "I can feel _her_ pain. It's like I'm taking her place. I see all her memories with Carlisle and…" I stuttered, "It hurts. It's scary to see Aro's evilness. Like he loves what he's doing". Sarah noticed the curiosity on their faces.

"Don't bother the screaming, she has the same nightmare, every night. Always wakes up screaming". "I have the same nightmare, different views", I looked at them with a worried face. "Like Jasper", Alice looked at Carlisle and asked. Carlisle nodded, "When Jasper first got here, he, too would have nightmares". Sarah nodded, "Tanya told us about that". Neither Tanya nor Sarah had ever told me that.

I noticed Edward was missing and asked where he was. Emett said he was taking Bella to school, that he always does. Emett didn't really like that fact. I could tell he missed going to school with his brother.

I did better today than the first day at school. Angela, the girl that was with Jessica at lunch, apologized for the other day. She asked me if I wanted to sit with them at lunch. I told her no, I'd rather sit with the Cullen's.

At lunch it was quiet, like the day before. Embry kept looking at me. Sometimes I'd glance over at him and he'd hurry to look away.

The whole rest of the week was the same. People stopped thinking of me as the "new girl", but they still thought I was weird. I already knew I was different, that part was obvious, I mean who has striped hair, let alone where's green? It didn't help that she was a "Cullen".

I started hanging out with Bella. She kept my promise, and she understood me. Saturday night she invited me over to her house for "game night". She said a lot of people, parents of the students in my class, would be over. I asked if Jessica's parents would be over. She said no, and I was happy.

I ended up the first one there. Bella introduced me to her father, Mr. Swan, who told me to call him Charlie. Her house was pretty. It had more lights and looked happier than the Carlisle's house.

The second person that came was the Blacks, Billy and Jacob. They were dripping wet, from the rain that had been going on and off all day. It was as if the weather couldn't make up it's mind. Jacob smiled a cute half-grin when Bella and I answered the door. I instantly could tell he liked Bella. I wondered if he had imprinted on her, then I remembered Edward and thought there was no way he could have imprinted on her. The way Edward treated her; it was obvious they were meant for each other.

"Hey Bella", Jacob cheerfully said and he gave her a huge hug. She sighed with relief, "Thanks, I'm kind of cold". Jacob, Billy, and I laughed, but Charlie didn't get it. Bella already explained that Charlie knew nothing of werewolves and vampires. "Irene, this is my best friend, Billy, and his son, Jacob", Charlie said. "Hi", Jacob shook my hand. He smiled at me, with a smile I hadn't gotten from werewolves in a long time. It was a smile of welcome. He didn't seem to care what I was, how strange I was, that I was different. Everyone else did, including his pack. "Hello", Billy said. He was also like Jacob, and didn't care. Billy and Charlie went to Charlie's backyard. Bella and Jacob ran to Bella's room, with me following.

Thirty minutes later the door rang again. Bella ran back downstairs and answered the door, once again. Embry and Quil were waiting outside. They didn't seem cold, though it was raining, and the middle of fall. "You guys should come in, it's getting cold. Oh, wait, you guys are never cold", Bella smirked. Quil winked at her, "Yea, but you forgot that dogs aren't fans of rain". Embry said in sarcasm, "ha-ha". I giggled silently. Embry smiled at me. He had the cutest dimples. "I invited them-I hope you don't mind", Jacob looked at Bella. "No, not at all", Bella replied.

We all hung out in Bella's room. "So…you guys are werewolves", I asked in curious. Quil nodded slowly. "But…my aunt told me there weren't any werewolves around", I said back. Embry looked at me weird, "Why would she tell you that", He said, "If your aunt's friends with the Cullen's then she'd know".

"I love werewolves. I love how they are like a family, because I have no family. I love so many things that I love about werewolves. But Sarah wants me to hang-out with vampires. 'Hang out with the Cullen's, besides there are no werewolves around' she keeps persuading me", I explained. Jacob smirked, "We are _much_ better than those stupid blood suckers". Embry rolled his eyes. "Don't you hate blood-suckers", I asked. "I don't really care about the Cullens", Embry said, "They don't bother us, so why hate. It's other vampires like Victoria and Laurent that get to me". I had heard of Victoria. Bella had told me about all their battles. How Edward had killed her partner, James, so she was going to kill Bella, but then Edward and someone else named "Seth", I think, killed her.

Another ring at the door went off. There had been other rings that Bella hadn't gotten, but Charlie had. There were four voices that entered the house- all guys. The guys in Bella's room, perked up. "It's Sam and the rest of the pack", Jacob clarified to Bella. "Where's Emily", Quil asked, his eyebrows came together. "She told me and Jared she'd come with Sam", Embry shrugged.

They all got up and opened Bella's door. The two of us girls followed. As they walked down the stairs they greeted the other boys with a "Hey Sam" and a "what's up guys". There was a girl standing beside Jared. She hadn't spoken at all since she'd been here-that's why I hadn't heard her earlier. I hadn't recognized her face, except I'd seen her in the hall with Jared at school. When Sam noticed me, he started to stare. "Sam, this is Irene", Jacob quickly said. Sam narrowed his eyes, "Yes, you're the new Cullen". I sighed in frustration so many people had called her that. "No, I'm their cousin, just visiting the Cullens", I replied. It was nerve-wrecking to discover the werewolves' alpha thought you were a freak, just like everyone else. Jacob seemed a lot better. I could tell he was a Black, and that he would make a better leader.

"Charlie, would you mind if I talked to Jacob alone", Sam politely asked Charlie. Charlie nodded and left. Sam and Jacob let the room. I tried listening into the private conversation, but I failed. I only heard whispers, which I couldn't make sense of. I looked at the pack of boys, and realized there was one I had not met, but recognized. I soon realized he was in my PE class. He looked my age (a little younger than Jacob, about a year younger, but not a kid). He smiled at me, "I don't think we've met", he said, "My name's Seth Clearwater". I smiled, "I think you already know who I am". He nodded. He turned to Jared, trying to tell him something without speaking out loud. "You do know that only works when you're phased, right", I joked. Seth laughed, and Jared rolled his eyes. "This is my girlfriend, Kim", Jared mumbled. I could definitely tell that he had a strong dislike towards me. Kim smiled. She seemed much friendlier than her boyfriend.

"Hi, Jared has told me so much about you", she replied. I tried to smile my best, "Oh, I hope it's not bad things", I gave Jared a rude glare. Kim giggled, "Sorry. He doesn't like people that are…different", Kim apologized for Jared.

Sam came back, Jacob followed. "Where's Emily, Sam", Quil asked. "She said she needed more time to cook", Sam smiled. "Oh, she doesn't need to cook, I made some snacks", Charlie walked in from the backyard. "Yes she does", Bella said, "You're the worst at cooking". Paul laughed, "And she's the _best at it". _

The bell rang once again. There was a young girl, probably in college, holding a tray. It must have been Emily. She had three scars, which I could tell was from Sam. I couldn't blame him, with the dad he has, even Carlisle would lose control. She had one scar by her eye, another which reached from her face all the way down to her arm, and the last on one on her right side of her mouth.

"Hello boys", she smiled sweetly, despite the bad half of her mouth. It was strange to see how beautiful she was even with scars. "Hungry, anyone", she asked. They all licked their lips, except for Sam. He was too focused on Emily. It was like he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

I wished I'd had that. I remembered how my vampire friend and my werewolf friend had made a bet. My vampire friend bet that I'd imprint a vampire, because my aunt had always said I would, my human friend bet that I'd imprint a human, since they overpopulated the world and I'd be around them my whole life, and my werewolf friend bet that I'd imprint on a werewolf, since I hung around them all the time. I didn't know who I'd imprint on. I hadn't really even thought of imprinting, just because I didn't even know if I _could _imprint. You only imprint once, and it seems to be amazing, since all the grown-up werewolves can never take their eyes off their lovers. It hurts to see their love, when I felt none.

Sam took hold of Emily's shoulders and kissed her scar right side (the bad side) of her mouth, then the left side, then back to the right. She stopped him, "At least wait until I put the trays down". "He always does that", Bella murmured to me. Sam hesitated. I smiled, "He can hear you", I said loud enough. Sam looked at me. "Never underestimate the ears of a werewolf", I told her. Jared and Sam laughed. "Or a vampire", I added. Jared didn't like my continuation, and grumbled. I couldn't tell if it was to Paul or himself.

She walked over to the counter and set the tray down. Jared uncovered the sheet protecting the cookies. They all tried to attack it but Emily slapped their hands, "Wait until dinner". They all sighed with disappointment. Emily looked at me for the first time. I guessed she hadn't noticed me. "And who is this", she asked Sam, but kept her blue eyes on me. Sam put his hands behind her back in protection. I figured he didn't trust me.

Emily looked up at Sam, also noticing his protection. "This is Irene Cullen", he straightened, "She's mix of vampire and werewolf". I looked around for Charlie, thinking he was still in the room, but only Billy was standing in the room. Emily nodded. Like Jacob and Embry, she didn't really care what I was. She shook my hand, "Well, nice to meet you, Irene, my name's Emily", she smiled the same sweets smile, "I'm Sam's wife".

After a couple of minutes Sam checked the clock, and they both told Charlie and the guests that the game was starting. We all knew that was our cue to go upstairs. I decided to follow Bella around like glue all night. It seemed OK, because Embry and Quil seemed to do the same with Jacob, and Paul with Jared. For some reason, it looked like Bella was avoiding Paul, as if she was afraid.

Most of the time I just watched all of them talking. It was hard to listen. I was Jacob as he had a conversation with Bella. Once again, Quil was watching. Embry was looking at us, and he hit Quil. Quil looked at him, as if to say "What? Stop bugging me". Quietly Embry told him to stop staring that I'd think he was a freak. The rest of the night Quil tried to not look at me.

A little while after the kick-off, another guest came. I listened in. "Hey Sue", Charlie welcomed the guest. "Hey, Sue", Billy giggled and kissed her cheek, "Leah, hey, I'm really sorry about Harry", he sounded sympathetic." Billy, by any chance Sam isn't here, is he", I heard another female, and I'm guessing it was Leah. "Yes, he is ", Billy said.

"Who's Leah", I asked Bella, but everyone else could hear. Bella looked at Seth. He opened his mouth to speak when a girl-a little younger than Sam, came in. "Hey Leah", Jacob smiled. She nodded. "I was wondering when you and Mom would get here", Seth smiled at her. "Yea, well you know Mom", she rolled her eyes. Seth laughed.

"Why are you up here", Paul asked, "Usually you're down with your mom". Jared hit him. "What", Paul yelled at him. "You could be a little more sympathetic", Jared said, "She just lost her father because of 'what' she is". They both looked at Leah, who had her head down, and was holding Seth's hand. "It's okay Jared, thanks", she sadly replied, then turned to Paul, "I'm avoiding Sam. It would be horrible if I had his sympathy. I'd fall back in love with him".

Paul sighed, "Leah, we're all in the same pack-you're either in it or out". This time Jacob hit him, knowing he could hit harder. Which worked; Paul started rubbing his arm hard. Paul growled, and snapped at him, "She told Jared it was Ok".

"Jacob. I'm strong", Leah said, "Paul you have a point. I just wish Jacob was Alpha". Seth squeezed her hand in comfort and agreement. "He should be", I mumbled. All of them looked at me, stunned. "Really", Jacob asked, shocked. He broke the awkward silence.

"Well, yea. You're going to be stronger than Sam pretty soon", I said. They all gave faces that reviewed that they hadn't known that. "Wow, Sam hasn't taught you guys anything. Since Jacob is the _real_ alpha, he's going to be the strongest in your pack. This means he'll even be stronger than Sam", I told them. They all nodded.

I later found out who had died and who Leah was. Harry Clearwater was Leah's and Seth's father. He died from shock-from his children. His children phased in front of him, and the result was a heart attack.

Leah and Sam used to be in love, until Sam ran into Emily with Leah one day and imprinted. Emily was too sweet to accept Sam, but couldn't resist how sweet and understanding he was. It was sad to see how much pain she held in her eyes everyday. I also found out that Emily was her second cousin and used to be her best friend. Sue made Leah come to Sam and Emily's wedding, because Emily invited her as maid.

I watched as everyone left at ten O'clock. The remaining guests were Jacob and his "followers", and me. Billy was also still remaining. He was talking with Charlie about Sue (Seth and Leah's mother). "She seemed a little sad", Charlie commented on her. "Ah, she'll tough it out", Billy said. We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Quil held my hand, but I was too tired to move it. The next thing I remember it got black.

When I woke up the next day, all the boys were gone, including Sam. Bella was making pancakes, my favorite. She noticed I was up and notified me that Charlie had gone fishing with Billy for remembrance of Harry. The rest of the boys had left late last night to go join their pack to hunt. I nodded, and again smelled the wonderful fragrance of pancakes.

After we ate and got ready we went to the Cullen's and we all took Edward's shiny Volvo and rode into Seattle. We had so much fun. It was interesting to get to know the Cullen's better. Edward told me some about Carlisle. He told me sometimes he'd drift off and daydream, and it was apparently something sad since he'd feel depressed after that.

We ate at a restaurant that Bella had said was the restaurant where she first found out what Edward was. Edward gave a big grin. "Yes. She was with Jessica, but they somehow got separated and she ran into these guys that were dangerous. I reluctantly found her and told her to get in. Then we ate, and that waitress over there", he nodded over at a pretty waitress who smiled at him, "kept flirting with me. And Bella tried guessing what I was. Later in the car I told her what I was, and the next day she met my family". I smiled at her and giggled. "What", Bella grinned. "That's just a strange story" I said, "And you're one brave girl".

The next week still felt strange. The third was worst. I was walking in the hall, when someone pushed me hard. I fell to the ground with all my stuff around me. I picked them up, thinking the push was an accident. I felt a food against my back and then they pushed me back down on the floor. I gasped. I looked up at Tyler, a guy in my history class. People started forming a crowd. Soon there was a circle of people. Jessica came in the front, and started laughing. "Nice Tyler", she said.

I soon found out that he wasn't alone. There were two other boys that joined him. They started pushing me, kicking me, hitting me. I knew they couldn't really hurt me, so I faked it. But they would just hit me harder. I gasped for breath, but couldn't find any. I found the reason for that problem. They weren't giving me a chance. I kept reaching for my stuff, so I could make a dash for it. They knew what I was doing, and Tyler's back-up got my stuff. I looked in the crowd, giving them looks, hoping one of them would step-up. None would. They just stood either shocked or encouraging Tyler.

"You're not one of us", someone shouted..

"Stupid Cullen", someone yelled

"Go home", Jessica cupped her hands.

"Freak with streaks".

I looked up and saw Paul and Jared just standing there. They watched as I suffered through this. Tyler and his friends kept shouting things at me. Tyler picked me up, and slammed me against a locker, hard. For once I got a breath in. I could feel his breath in my face. I wouldn't look at him; I kept my eyes on the two boys who I thought were my only hope. "You don't mess with people like Jacob Black", He yelled in my face, "They're way out of your league". I instantly knew Jessica had something to do with this. He threw me on the ground. I was on my hands and knees. I was again gasping for breath. They started throwing books at me. Then I felt something, hard, hit my head, and everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2: La Push

**Chapter 2: La Push**

Marcus's eyes widened in disbelief. He knew Aro was evil, but not that evil. Jane was happy of Aro's choice. She studied Irene carefully. Irene shook, not aware of what was happening. Jane let out a huge sigh in frustration. Aro cocked his head to the side, "well…?" He asked. Jane stuttered, still trying, "I…I can't", Jane was shocked in disbelief.

Aro walked over to her and read her mind. Then he walked over to Irene, "You're a special one, am I wrong?". He was about to pick her up, but a flash of gray swooped into the air and knocked Aro to the ground. Irene, along with the guard gasped. It was a werewolf. It was their (their meaning werewolves) Alpha, Ephraim Black. He landed on top of the vampire, four paws on his chest. He was crushing the evil "bloodsucker". Irene, again, looked out the window, and saw all the rest of the pack. She giggled and clapped her hands together, "werewolf" she said smiling. Ephraim glanced at her and smiled. As he looked back to Aro, Caius ran to Ephraim and hit him with a crow bar. Ephraim fell by Aro's side and whimpered. Irene's eyes widened as she saw the leader's death. He stared at her with agony in his eyes, until he finally "left".

"Maybe we should leave her alone", Marcus whispered to Aro. "What?!" Aro screamed in disbelief. Marcus backed up in fear, but continued, "Aro", he continued, softly, "She's just an infant". "Marcus!" Aro yelled again. "Aro, You've already got what you want, no interference. Isn't that enough!", Marcus lost control, but remembered who his leader was. Aro thought about the words given for a while, and then nodded, "Let's go. Our work here is done". Caius mumbled to himself as they left.

Irene was left alone for a while. She wanted to cry but the tears just prickled her eyes. The pack of werewolves that were by the window came to say "good-bye", to their dead Alpha. They howled, grieving for their loss. One of them came to Irene and examined her. He smelled her scent and told the others to come over. They did their examining, and then grabbed the basket she was laying in with their teeth. They ran off with her into the woods.

When I woke I didn't scream. I was too weak to, but inside my head I heard me screaming. My eyes would not open. I was too weak but I could feel me healing. I heard familiar voices. I only heard Billy and Carlisle's because they were next to me. I could tell there were a lot of people in the room. I sensed it. There was one voice I didn't know. It was louder than the rest. No one was responding to it, so it must have been in my head.

**Me: **Who are you?

**Voice: **I am Ephraim Black- Billy Black's father, and Jacob's grandfather.

**Me: **I know who he is-but you can't possibly be Ephraim Black. He's dead.

**Voice:** Ah but it is possible. I am truly dead (thanks to that stupid bloodsucker) that's why I am only in your head.

**Me: **Woa, woa, what evil bloodsucker? Aro?! You- _he _died from old age. Billy told me. And even if you were Ephraim why are you talking to me, I mean you should be talking to Billy, he's the one that's in a wheelchair.

**Voice: **Yes, Aro. It gives me shivers just to think of him. I would talk to him, but he doesn't have a destiny to fulfill. I'm here to help you –to be your leader. I've showed you my death in the nightmare.

**Me: **I always get those nightmares you can't give me them.

**Ephraim: **You sure about that?

**Me: **Wait, I have a destiny to fulfill? What destiny.

I got no answer except a jab in my right side. I slowly opened my eyes. There were a group of people around me. I was on a couch in a house that was unknown to me. Billy and Carlisle were knelt beside me. Carlisle held a needle in my hands that held my blood in it.

I looked up at Jasper, then looked at Edward and gave him my thought. "Jasper is fine", Edward said, "Emett and I have him under control". I nodded, then gave him another thought. "She's hungry", he informed Carlisle, "She says she needs human blood-it makes her stronger". Paul and Jared both hesitated, uncomfortable about that. Carlisle nodded, "Billy, would you hold this". Billy nodded, and took the needle. Carlisle went in the other room, and came back with a cup a few minutes later. He gave me the cup and I chugged it in less than ten seconds. I licked my lips. Now all the werewolves, including the humans, were disgusted.

"I thought you ate human food", Emmett said. "I do", I said, "But when I'm weak I need human blood". Jasper wrinkled his nose at the word of 'human blood' and tried to break free of his brothers to get to my blood in Billy's hand. He realized his mistake when they pulled him back, and calmed him.

"Where am I", I noticed I was not at the Cullen's mansion. "This is my house", Billy replied. I had and idea, and smiled. "Once I'm healed, can I see Jacob's room". They all laughed, including Jacob. I imagined his room being dirty with a lot of clothes on the ground.

Emily interrupted and walked in the room from the kitchen. She had an apron on, and held a bowl that held a spoon inside it. There was steam coming from it. "Here", She handed Billy the bowl, but was speaking to me, "You should eat this, it's the Young's secret recipe". Billy nodded, and carefully gave me a scoop. It tasted disgusting; I wished I could spit it out, but Emily was watching. She laughed, reading my mind, "It's okay if you don't like it". She smiled that pretty smile I loved and continued, "I don't but it's good if your sick, or in your case, beaten up. I give it to Sam every time he has gotten hurt".

I tried eating all the soup, but only managed to eat half of it. I ate enough to get more blood. This time I drank the blood slowly. I got tired, partly because my head hurt, partly because I was confused. I couldn't remember what happened; I couldn't even tell who all was in the room. The next thing I remember I'm drifting back to blackness, and seeing the same nightmare Ephraim had given me.

I woke up, screaming again, to Billy. I felt less disoriented as I looked at Billy and Carlisle, who, both looked serious. I looked around and found that all of Sam's pack was there, so were the Clearwater's and the Cullen's. "You guys should probably leave", Carlisle looked at me, but was speaking to the others, and then he knelt beside me and Billy.

"Irene", Billy said carefully, "Can you tell us who did this to you and what happened". I squinted my eyes, "There isn't a lot I remember". I looked up in my head, as if I could find the memory there. "I understand. Carlisle, do you have any more blood? Maybe she'll remember if she has more strength". Carlisle nodded and was already prepared. I drank it in seconds.

I woke up, screaming, again, to Billy. I felt less disoriented as I looked at Billy and Carlisle, who, both looked serious. Billy got up, feeling concerned of my screaming, but Carlisle stopped him by placing his hand against Billy's chest. I looked around and found that all of Sam's pack was there, so were the Clearwater's and the Cullen's. "You guys should probably leave", Carlisle looked at me, but was speaking to the others, and then he knelt beside me and Billy.

"Irene", Billy said carefully, "Can you tell us who did this to you and what happened". I squinted my eyes, "There isn't a lot I remember". I looked up in my head, as if I could find the memory there. "I understand. Carlisle, do you have any more blood? Maybe she'll remember if she has more strength". Carlisle nodded and was already prepared. I drank it in seconds. I closed my eyes, and rethought the scene. I saw glimpses of it.

"I remember", I still had my eyes closed. "Go on", Billy encouraged eagerly. "Tyler started hitting me. I fell to the ground. I tried to pick up my stuff- so I could run for it, but he wouldn't let me. He wouldn't even let me breathe. He just kept hitting and kicking me. Then he slammed me against the lockers. I remember staring at Paul and Jared, helplessly. Tyler threw me back on the ground. He started throwing things at me, then I felt something", I felt my head, which had a bandage on it, "Hit my head and I must have blacked out then, because I only remember hearing Jacob's voice". Billy nodded.

My head had a bandage on it. Every time I touched it, my head hurt bad, then I'd get migraines.

Billy took me to Sam's when I woke up, again. I had decided to get up and do something- I was getting tired of Ephraim's dream. The only thing I could think of doing was visiting the pack and talking some sense into the two boys who never helped.

Billy walked into Sam's kitchen with me. I heard Sam and the rest talking. I closed my eyes as we walked through the kitchen, and remembered their face as I got beat up. How they did nothing while I was gasping for breath. I started to get furious.

The door that separated the kitchen from the living room opened, and I phased with it. I attacked Jared, landing on all four paws, before anyone could blink. He growled and phased along. I laughed; I had always loved a new werewolf fight- especially when I was in them. He narrowed his eyes, angry at my laughter, and pushed me off of him, which resulted in my back hitting the wall. He smiled with pride.

I looked at Paul, and lunged at him next. I heard a loud howl from Sam, Paul and Jared went out of the room to phase, and came back quickly. I still stayed a werewolf, standing in the same exact place. There was no way I was going to answer to _him_.

Sam looked at me, expecting the same response he got from Jared and Paul. Realizing I wasn't going to move, he left to phase, and, like Jared and Paul, came back quickly. I decided to do the same, and phased to human in the kitchen. "You should pay more attention to your pack", I snapped, when I returned. Sam cocked his head to the side in confusion, as did Jacob.

"I was beaten up by a student at school. He told me to stop hanging out with you guys. He wouldn't let me breathe; he wouldn't let me get away until I blacked out. I've been told you all are here to help the town, but Jared and Paul didn't. They just stared like two idiots". Sam looked at Jared, who was squirming with discomfort of the situation, "Is this true?" Paul and Jared nodded quietly, disappointed. "Jacob would never let that happen", I snapped again at Sam.. Jared growled, upset at my words to Sam,

"Jacob isn't the Alpha"

"No, but he should me "

"Sam's older"

"Jacob's stronger"

"Sam is more experienced"

"Jacob's grandfather created the treaty"

Jared realized he wouldn't win that fight, and Sam, thankful, nodded. "I do have to agree with Irene", Sam was calmer, "Jake would make a good leader". Billy perked up. "However, he did say he would like me to remain Alpha", he looked at Jacob to confirm.

I sighed with disappointment for apologizing, "Look, I'm sorry. But you don't know what it feels like to love werewolves, but have to be driven away from them because their Alpha hates you, two of them hate you, and your vampire aunt hates them. Plus, if you knew what I knew, you'd understand". Billy stood up quickly, it startled all the werewolves, "Well, we should probably go, we've done enough damage, and you should probably get home".

I frowned once he mentioned home. What home? I felt so much happier here in La Push with Jacob, than back at Fork's with Edward. It felt like home here. They were all family.

The trip home was quiet, and by the time we got home the sun had just set, and the night was coming. I decided to go to sleep early. Carlisle was at the hospital, Jasper and Alice were in their room, Emmett and Rosalie in theirs, Edward was at Bella's, and Esme and Sarah were talking. They seemed to be best friends. I laughed when thinking about it.

I lay in bed, waiting to have my nightmare. I thought about how Tyler had hurt me. He realized that I could heal fast. I knew I had to care of that, but how…My dream was like all the others, except Ephraim's was added. My missing puzzle piece was put back together, and I understood his nightmare better.

The next day I screamed. No one came in. They were all used to it. I did my usual routine for the mornings. I take a shower, eat breakfast, get dressed, and put as much perfume as possible so I didn't smell like a dog. I had Jasp and Em smell me, so I made sure I had enough. We decided to start taking Jasper's jeep-it was bigger than Rosalie's.

When we got to school, I hesitated. Everyone got out, but me. I couldn't move.

**Ephraim:** Oh, for crying out loud, you're a werewolf. You have worst things to worry about.

**Me:** Unlike you, I'm not a fearless leader. Besides, haven't you heard that humiliation is worst?

**Ephraim: **(snickers)

Jasper helped me out, "Don't worry, I'll keep you calm". He held my hand, and then held Alice's. Alice smirked at me. Why did it seem like everyone hated me?

When we got to class, Jasper and Alice were whispering. I couldn't listen, I was too busy self-comforting. When we entered our first class, Jasper didn't pay attention and let go of my hand. I took that chance to run to the bathroom to get away. I wish I had the ability to be as fast as Edward.

I was walking out of the bathroom, when I saw Tyler at his locker with the two guys that beat me up. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm. His friends ran off, terrified. I dragged him into a deserted room and threw him against the wall. The wall cracked from my throw as he slid down the wall. "That was for yesterday", I said, then I grabbed his wrist and bent it. I heard a crack, and he yelled in agony, "And that's to make sure you don't do it again. You tell _anyone, _and it'll be worst". Tyler gave a strange face, and I sensed he was scared. _If only you knew…_I thought. I started walking away. "Wait", he called back. I stopped outside the door, wondering what he could be wanting after what he just went through. I sighed and came back, "What", I said nastily. "What-", he stuttered, still shocked, "What do I tell them happened". I raised my eyebrow, thinking he meant he was going to tell them about this incident. "I mean-my wrist", he raised his wrist up. I shrugged, "It snapped from your books?" He nodded in agreement.

I got to class right on time and Jasp looked at me, as if asking where I had been. I just shrugged it off. As always, I couldn't listen to any of the lectures given, but I didn't have to. I knew all the things they were teaching.

I walked by Tyler in the hall and saw that he had a cast where I had broken his wrist. He looked up at me, and then quickly looked away. I chuckled to myself.

In P.E. we played dodge ball. I stood by myself, looking at the ground with a frown on. I wasn't paying attention when a ball hit me. I looked up at who had hit me, to find it was Jacob. I narrowed my eyes at him. He and Embry came over followed by Quil. "We called you, but you weren't paying attention," Jacob explained. "Oh, yea", I apologized, "Sorry".

He nodded, "So why are you alone?" "You look sad", Quil added. Embry hit him. "You really should stop", Quil complained as he rubbed his shoulder, "You and I both know you're stronger". Embry smirked and nodded in agreement. "I just feel so different, obviously I am different, but I wish I at least had a friend". I sensed Quil's sadness, and then sensed the reason. He felt left out from Embry and Jacob, like I felt with the Cullen's.

"You have the Cullen's", Embry cocked his head to the side. I sighed un-pleasantly, "Rosalie has Emmett, Bella has Edward and Jacob, Alice with Jasper, and Esme gets Carlisle. My aunt's a-", I raised my voice. Jacob stopped me before I could curse.

"I just wish I had what you had", I sighed once again, then continued, "A family. You have Sam who'd do anything for you guys". "If he knew how cool you are and sees that your not a threat, he'd do the same for you", Quil replied. "I don't think that's going to happen after I attacked Jared and Paul", I disagreed doubtfully.

"We all lose our temper at some point", Jacob shrugged it off, "It's what we do". We all laughed, as Embry beamed. "Why don't you com to La Push Friday night? You can hang-out with our families, it'll be fun". "I don't know. I don't want to intrude".

"Come on, I think Bella's going," Jake encouraged, then rolled his eyes, 'That is if Edward let's her". I couldn't help but smile at that. Edward was overprotective, especially when it involved werewolves. We all laughed until a dodge ball pegged us all.

That night I decided to go to the library to look up Ephraim. In the dream he had died from saving me, but in the legends he had died from a heart attack. I couldn't help but be curious. I looked all over, and after thirty minutes, finally found it. I read through it. I found what I was looking for.

_Ephraim Black was born on February 20, 1854. Died on March 28, 1900. _

I wasn't born on March 28, 1900, but I did realize the age he was during his death. He was just forty-six years old. Too young to have a heart attack.

**Me: **Ephraim, are you there?

**Ephraim**: Yes, what do you need?

**Me: **Okay, so you died too young to have a heart attack, which means you couldn't have one. You did die because of me, but where's the proof? You died on March 28, my birthday is April 28, a month before that happened.

**Ephraim: **Aro hid my death. Didn't want it exposed that he was evil, because of bad reputation. I don't get why they care so much about reputation.

**Me: **Me neither, but I should probably explain this to Billy.

I put on my earrings. My aunt didn't know I was going out tonight. It wasn't that she didn't want me going out it was that she didn't want me going with the boys. She'd been wanting me to get out of the house, because I'm never out, unless I'm at school.

I did some finishing touches on my make-up. I put some more powder on, so you couldn't see how pale I was. I realized I hadn't called Bella to climb through the window, that was already open for her, so the vampires downstairs wouldn't get suspicious. I was worried about Alice finding out. I pulled my cell phone out and called. I told her to climb through the window.

"But…I'll fall", Bella complained, "I'm clumsy". I understood that, she was the clumsiest person I met. "Okay, hide in the woods and call me when you get here", I agreed, "I'll make sure no one's hunting". Bella agreed and hung up. I sensed she was scared-more like nervous. I knew it was because of Edward and his overprotective.

**Ephraim:** sneaking out? Never thought I'd see a werewolf doing that

**Me: **You know Jacob does, and I've been informed that I'm strange and different.

I walked down to the living room, where everyone was. Carlisle was missing. He was at the hospital, where he usually was. We've been told that there have been a lot of attacks lately. Carlisle says there have been a lot of vampires hunting in the area, but he isn't positive so there's no reason to be alarmed.

I looked around the room. Jasper and Emmett were watching a game. Jasper jumped up and cheered for his team. Emmett stayed sitting and rolled his eyes. Alice and Rosalie were angry at their husbands for not noticing them. Sarah and Esme were laughing loudly in the kitchen. There was someone missing…oh no! EDWARD!

I looked at Alice, 'Where's Edward". "Up in his room", Alice grumbled angrily, "Bella is out somewhere so he has nothing to do". I nodded, grateful that she wasn't caught, and ran back to my room.

Someone started calling my name. They were whispering, but calling. I realized, after a couple of calls, who it was- Bella. I put my jacket on, phased, and then leapt off, then phased back. "Can you not do that?" Bella asked nastily. "Sorry", I whispered back, "But if you don't want to be late, then you should get on my back". "Your back?", Bella asked confused. I phased. "Oh no, there's no way I'm going to-". It was too late for her to finish. I had already swooped down and put her on my back. I was running fast as she was screaming and hitting to be let down. I finally reached La Push, with Jacob, Quil, and Embry greeting us.

"Hey, you came", Embry grinned at me. I nodded shyly. Quil laughed, "I can tell you're nervous". Once again, I nodded. "Don't worry  
, Embry said, "Just follow us". They introduced me to several of the family members. I met Quil's dad, then we ate hot dogs and chips. The boys ate almost all of the hot dogs, until Sam told them to stop.

Later that night, they all decided to jump off cliffs. Jacob had been talking to Bella the whole night, so I was stuck with Quil and Embry. Quil went on and on about mechanic things, so I talked to Embry.

We reached the cliffs which were huge, and climbed up there. We had an audience, which were the humans that remained. Sam jumped first. Jared and Paul quickly followed before he even touched the water. Bella hesitated. "Oh, we'll save you if you get hurt", Seth came up behind us, "It's our job, 'ya know". Bella nodded, hesitantly. After a couple of long minutes, she gave in and jumped. Next was me, Quil, and Embry. We all held hands, and leapt off. We all screamed as we fell down.

The water was cold, but it felt nice. We swam for a little bit, some of the humans decided to join us. We finally dried off, and headed back. I got excited when it was time for the legends.

Billy was the one who told them, while the rest of us sat around the giant fire. Billy told it wrong, and I informed him that when he was finished by slapping him. Sam, of course, stood up, ready to calm the situation. Jacob followed, furious that I had hit his father. Billy stopped them by putting a hand up. Both sat down. I sensed he knew he was lying, so I went ahead and skipped that. Ephraim was mad at me, along with Jacob, who had clinched his fist together. Billy stopped his son from punching me. "You're lying", I yelled at him furiously. Billy nodded calmly, "Yes, I'm guessing you know a lot about the legends". "No", I bluntly replied, "The people. I've met Sam's father". Billy's eyes widened. I couldn't tell if it was in shock or horror.

Sam's father wasn't the nicest werewolf there was. In fact he was the opposite of Sam. "I've also met Ephraim", I continued, "He didn't die of old age, either". Now I had everyone's attention, and they were shocked. I explained how I could talk to him in my thoughts- Ephraim got mad, thought they would never believe me. Some did. Thankfully, Sam was one of them and realized I wasn't some joke. He apologized as I was about to take off.

"Look, I just want to apologize for disrespecting you", he awkwardly said. I grinned, "I get it. You want to be protective over your brothers. It's what you do". Sam nodded, "You're welcome over at my house anytime-and across the line". I thanked him and ran off, leaving Sam to only stare off.


End file.
